


You can't break me (I'm already there)

by Poasoianna



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Child, Death, Gen, I'm Sorry, Please Don't Kill Me, Suicide, Superfamily (Marvel), Underage - Freeform, but still, hurt!Peter, kind of tony centric, not really - Freeform, protective, slightly traumatising ending, sort of, traumatised tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poasoianna/pseuds/Poasoianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some battles you can't win-</p><p>And some lives you fail to save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't break me (I'm already there)

There’s a terrified scream as Spider-Man falls- the thud following soon after.

Later on, Tony would tell himself that he could have done something. Should have noticed sooner that the hero was struggling, should have seen him tipping off the side of the building. Something- he should’ve done something.

But really, he couldn’t have done anything- couldn’t have stopped a guy who’d managed to disarm fucking Spider-Man. Spider-Man. The only fucking superhero who could actually lift a car.

(Actually Tony could, in his suit, maybe the Hulk too- not to mention Thor…. but Iron Man was a robot, the Hulk a rage monster, and Thor an oversized, steroid-junkie, jealousy inducing alien, so…..)

Tony will still hear the screaming for weeks. He’ll try to drown it in alcohol, but that won’t work. He never manages to drown his failures. Probably never will.

The battle’s over, because Spider-Man was the real target. The villains retreat, content, and Tony wants to blow them with a Jericho missile, but he can’t because he shut down the weapons division.

(He can probably remember the blueprint, but he’s not about that life anymore.)

He’s the first on the scene, because he has the advantage of being able to fly. Spider-Man is still howling, and Tony considers telling him to man up. But he doesn’t because the guy fell five stories, and is in a lot of pain. Besides, he’s the only one with any proper medical knowledge right now, (Bruce stayed home today, no aliens to bust) and doctors don’t sass their patients.

He climbs out of his suit for this. He needs agility, and nimbleness, and Iron Man doesn’t have that.

Spider-Man is shaking with sobs. He’s trembling, and Tony keeps his voice calm, because that’s what doctors do, and Tony (being the genius he is) is a fucking doctor right now.  
“It’ll be alright, buddy.” Steve positions himself the other side of the Spider, clasping one of his hands as the injured man lies in the mud. Said injured lets out another tremulous wail, and clutches at Steve’ hand, which turns white.

(Steve doesn’t even flinch. Perks of being a super soldier)

The other avengers look at each other awkwardly, because they didn’t expect Spider-Man to be this much of a cry baby.

Tony hopes Steve’s right. He can’t tell how hurt Spider-Man is, because of his costume, but he’s never seen him cry before, and he’s pretty damn sure that’s not a good sign.

There’s a head wound- bleeding sluggishly, but bleeding nonetheless, and Tony says, “I need to take off his mask.”

Spiderman stiffens (like actually a board). “Don’t,” He croaks horsely. “Please don’t.”

Tony frowns, “I didn’t expect you to be a tenor.” Is all he says, and he’s suspicious for some reason. Why is he suspicious?

“Son,” Steve’s voice is soft, “Tony needs to see your head. Please.”

Grudgingly (very, very grudgingly) the man groans out “Yes”, and Tony is willing to bet it’s more to do with the pain than Steve’s Captain voice, which the others are certain could convince anyone of anything.

He hesitates when he reaches out, because it feels kinds of wrong. Then he kicks himself, because Spiderman is bleeding out, potentially dying, and his identity is way down on the list of anyone’s priorities, and Tony knows this, because Clint has knelt beside the whimpering form, and is making vaguely comforting shushing noises. 

Clint never really comforts anyone, because he is a sarcastic little shit. But he’s recognised the severity of the situation- it’s vaguely worrying, Tony thinks, because Clint has one of the best judgements of any of them, and his mouth is set in a grim line, and he’s eyes are sad.

None of them are prepared when Tony pulls the red spandex mask off the bleeding body on the floor-

He’s a child- a fucking teenager with large brown eyes and shaggy curls, and fuck- Tony hadn’t been prepared for this at all.

“Holy shit,” He whispers, “Jesus fucking Christ kid, what the actual fuck-”

But he doesn’t have time to freeze in shock because taking the mask off was apparently a really, really bad idea, and shit, he thought it would help, but now the wound that was seeping has now turned into a fucking waterfall and shit shit shit this is really really bad-

And he’s shoved away by Natasha, who it turns out is actually a qualified field medic (and couldn’t she have told him that before?), and is now covering the kid’s head, blood seeping through her fingers, and Tony wants to tell her to be careful, but she’s only staunching the blood flow.

“I don’t want to die.” The boy has curled in on himself, tortured sobs shaking his slight frame. “Please, please, please, I don’t want to die.”

Tony watches in abject horror (Thor places a heavy hand on his shoulder).

Clint has apparently taken the situation in stride, and is cradling the child’s face, “What’s your name?” He asks soothingly. And perhaps more importantly, “How old are you?”

When the teenager replies, his voice is slurred. Tony can’t decipher what he’s saying.

(Later, he learns that the boy’s name was Peter, and that he was only fifteen)

“I can’t stop it.” Natasha’s voice breaks. “We don’t have the supplies.” She never really shows emotion, and Tony will remember this as a rare occurrence.

(But then again, maybe he’ll try to forget)

“It’s a head wound.” He says. “It’s just a head wound.They bleed easily.”

Clint looks at him sadly. “People die from head wounds, Tony.”

Tony almost berates him for scaring the kid. But the kid’s lost consciousness.

“I just killed Spider-Man.” he chokes out. “Shit- I-”

Thor kneels beside him. “The Spider Child was a worthy combatant.” He says solemnly. “But ‘twas our enemies who dealt this blow, Man of Iron. You have no fault.” 

Thor has lived for many human lifetimes, and has known many losses, and Tony’s heart aches for the man. The man who chases shadows away with the mere mention of his name. Thor is a god, and Tony, in comparison, is a stupid, stupid little man.

Tony embraces his friend, clinging to the strength he seemed to possess.

(He didn’t drown himself in alcohol, he shot himself in the head.)


End file.
